A.N.T.C (Avaras Nomadic Trading Caravan)
Description The Avaras Nomadic Trading Caravan (A.N.T.C) is a small, nomadic tribe of Pokémon that carries an abundance of resources for the spirit of trading. With a population of twenty-two, the A.N.T.C members are usually sent on small assignments around the continents to offer their wares to the native population, whether it be berries or other items of value, such as Evolution Stones. The caravan asks for nothing more than something of equal return when they trade, such as a berry for a berry, but are notorious for being easily heckled into lower 'prices'. However, they accept almost anything, so if someone were to stock up on colorful or shiny rocks (and we mean a lot of them), they have a chance to talk the A.N.T.C into purchasing something of great value or rarity. While there is the Lead Trader, whom rules the caravan by assigning tasks, it's noted that the leaderships can last for months at a time or less than a day. To be named the Lead Trader, a Pokémon must do something extraordinary while on the line of duty, such as creating a extremely successful trade or recruiting a large amount of members within a short time span. But, you must hurry! The A.N.T.C lives up to it's nomadic title as it wonders whatever continents are connected together: it won't be in the same location for long... History The Avaras Nomadic Trading Caravan is a relatively new tribe when compared to others, for it is less than a generation old. Founded by a Persian named Mist in the Avaras Plains, the A.N.T.C quickly grew as more and more Pokémon took interest in shiny things, such as certain types of rocks along with the idea of keeping a healthy stock of Oran berries should there be a drought. While many joined the caravan, Mist took notice that others were interested in the shinies or the surplus of food, but had no intention of joining the A.N.T.C. Using this knowledge, the Persian began to set up a basic trading system: give us a number of these types of berries or a different shiny and this one is all yours. The make-shift economy of the A.N.T.C was quickly formed as more and more trades were being made around the plains. Caught off-guard the the success of the caravan, Mist began an ambitious project to move the tribe across as many lands as it could to create an even more diverse stock of different berries and shinies. Several months after the caravan was formed, Mist was quickly put to shame by a caravan member after he made a large, successful trade that boosted the A.N.T.C's 'economy'. Over time, a Trade Leader would be pushed to the side as another Pokémon bested them, who would then be defeated by another member, and so on and so forth. Today, the Avaras Nomadic Traders Caravan is facing a sudden population drop due to disinterest. Frantic to save the caravan, Milo, the current Trade Leader, has began to send out traders across their locations in hopes to make their name known once more. Category:Tribe Category:User-Created Tribe